


Neighbours

by TheChimeraSculptress



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChimeraSculptress/pseuds/TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marie is given a teacher position at the Institute, she and Logan become neighbours up in the teacher's wing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours

Marie grinned excitedly as she looked around her, almost in awe of the antique bed, mirrored dresser, large Narnia-style wardrobe and small comfy looking sofa scattered with plump cushions. She still couldn't quite believe that she had her own room at last. Her gaze flicked across to the rich mahogany door to her right and she was unable to resist clapping her hands together in glee. She even had her own bathroom and could now soak for hours on end in a mountain of bubbles without roommates telling her to hurry up.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by how grown up she felt. A woman at last? She felt quite giddy at the acknowledgement. But kinda scared too. Things were changing so fast. She could hardly believe that she was now twenty years old, could finally control her mutation, had graduated with honours and was now resident art teacher at the Institute. If it wasn't for the incessant mutant versus non-mutant problems in her general life, her personal life would be near perfect.

She frowned. Well, not quite. Logan wasn't here. And no one ever knew quite when he'd come bursting through the foyer doors next. But he always did come back, and that was the main thing. He was still an unsociable bastard, still very set in his ways, still reluctant to become a fully fledged X-Man, and still obsessively intent on unravelling his mysterious past. But, everyone agreed that he had mellowed a bit over the years and seemed to enjoy teaching the younger kids combat skills on the rare occasions he spent more than a week at the Institute.

She felt a little flutter of anticipation in her chest. She hoped he wouldn't mind having her as a neighbour.

That was the best thing about gaining her own room in the teacher's wing. It was the room next to Logan's. The only room available at the moment due to refurbishments. Ah, fate was on her side.

She walked over to the window to peer out at the view, admiring the pristine lawns and colourful flowerbeds, the winding gravel paths and formal gardens, the distant lake glistening in the sunshine and the pretty forest of trees that surrounded it. If someone had told the Marie back in Laughlin City that she would be in this wonderful set up one day she would have laughed in their face. That Marie had honestly expected to die out there on the road. Eventually.

A smile chased her shadows away. Ah, but her Knight in Shining Adamantium had come to her rescue just in the nick of time. Saved her from the horrors of the open road.

She liked to think she had saved him too but (reluctantly) accepted that he was still unreachable, still distant, still plagued by his demons. Perhaps she had helped to peel back a couple of those impenetrable layers but there were still hundreds more to work though. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither would Logan's troubles be resolved in a day. Or a week, or a year…if ever.

She shrugged sadly. Logan was Logan. He may not own much in the way of material possessions but he had more than his fair share of baggage. Her job, after all he had done for her (albeit grudgingly) was simply to be there for him. To coax out some smiles, to tease out some emotions that weren't the painful variety, and to make him feel human again. She could happily do that even if it gave herself a degree of pain. Pain that evolved from the simple fact that she loved him. Had always loved him. But had no desire to add to his complications by telling him so.

Confiding these feelings to Kitty one day, the girl had suggested that telling Logan might actually help him, that he might love her too. There could be no denying his affection, even if it did seem awkward and uncomfortable at best. But it was something Marie wouldn't ever dare risk. If he made a move it would be wonderful, but it had to be his choice.

She turned from the window, annoyed that she had already put a damper on moving-in day. Determined that she wouldn't dwell on things that were beyond her control, she conjured a grin again, swept her gaze once more across her delightful room and decided then and there to have a room-warming party that very night.

****************

Bike purring like a kitten beneath him, Logan keyed in the main gate's security code, waited impatiently for the grand entrance to Xavier's School for the Gifted to slowly ease open, then tore up the drive like a bat out of hell.

A second security code gave him access to the garages and he slipped the bike in between the SUV and Scott's Mazda. Finally snatching up his bag he headed off for the kitchen desperate for a nice cool beer.

It was a little after midnight but that was nothing unusual. He had been known to arrive back at all hours of the day and night. He never had any set plan and the school's inhabitants had gotten used to it over the years. Too bad if they hadn't.

A recent lead on his past had turned out to be a dead end. Pissed off about it, he had decided to return to the Institute for a few weeks since he was in the area anyway. He had to admit that he also missed the good food and hot showers.

And the kid.

He frowned, still thinking that their relationship bordered on weird. An ageless fucked up man and a sweet innocent girl being friends? Could they be more different? OK, they were both mutants, and their mutations had kept them somewhat isolated from the outside world, but he was…well…as dark as she was light.

Then again, perhaps that was why they did work - all that yin and yang shit. Complimented each other or somethin'. He scrubbed a hand across his face and rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.

Too tired to dwell on it further, and deciding that whatever the reason it just worked - end of story - he sauntered into the kitchen, dumped his bag on the floor, and headed straight for the fridge without bothering to switch the light on. A few moments later ice cold Molsen was rushing deliciously down his throat and he literally had to bite back a groan of pleasure.

It felt good to be back. He didn't regard the school as home, doubted he ever would, but it was the nearest thing he had to one and was worth a few combat lessons in exchange for some quality beer, decent food and a comfy bed every once in a while.

He moved over to the table and sat down, cradling his beer in his hands. Staring blankly into the half light his thoughts returned to the kid, feeling he was also long overdo for one of those pretty smiles of hers. He didn't know why it was but he never felt quite so keyed up when he was with her. She could snap him out of a brood with her sas, make him grin with her cheek. She wouldn't take any shit from the Wolverine and he liked that. She had always been a spunky little thing, ever since she had sneaked into his trailer all those years ago.

He was so preoccupied with her in his thoughts that his senses were uncharacteristically slow when it came to noticing her in reality. He only caught on to her scent when she actually swore at him.

"Damn it, Logan! Do you have to sit in the dark like some weirdo and scare the shit out of people!"

Marie switched on the light and he grinned. "Nice to see you too, kid."

She grinned back. "You have the perfect timing, do you know that?"

His eyebrow quirked. "For what?"

"My room-warming party."

"Room-warming party?" It was at that moment he registered what she was wearing. "That why you're dressed like a hooker?"

She ignored him. "Logan, be nice."

"I don't do nice, kid."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the bad ass Wolverine. Got a rep to maintain." She walked over to the fridge, opened it, peered inside for a moment and then glanced back at him, eyes somehow disappointed. "I don't really look like a hooker, do I?"

His eyes ran up and down her length, wondering when she had developed all the right curves in all the right places. "The skirt's a little short. Makes you look older."

She rolled her eyes. "That's the point. I'm twenty now. I want to feel older. And now that I finally have my own room I just wanted to…" she shrugged. "Celebrate the fact."

"What? Your room or being older?"

"Both."

Logan downed the last of his beer. "Pass me another beer, will ya?"

As she did so she met his eyes and he offered her a fleeting smile. "Sorry, kid. You don't look like a hooker. I'm just not used to ya showing off so much skin. Guess ya really got the hang of that control thing now, huh?" Why did the thought suddenly excite him?

She nodded proudly. "Yep. I'm no longer the angel of death."

He scowled, his face darkening with anger. "What have I said 'bout you callin' yourself that?"

"I know. But I can joke about it now. No big deal."

"You were never the angel of death to me, kid. K?" Just an angel, he surprised himself by thinking.

She smiled warmly. "I know, Logan, and I've always appreciated it."

As she walked back over to the fridge Logan found his eyes dropping to her ass. He quickly glanced back at his bottle of beer. "Room-warming party, eh? So, is anyone invited?"

"Well, although I said you had perfect timing, that's not exactly true. The party finished about ten minutes ago. Scott started complaining about the noise so we called it a night."

"Scott? What's he doing hanging around the student's wing?"

She smirked at him.

"Am I missin' something', darlin'?"

"I'm a teacher now, Logan. I'm living in the teacher's wing."

"No shit. That's great, kid." And he was genuinely pleased for her. That she was fitting in. Becoming a part of the place. Belonging somewhere. He almost envied her in a way.

"You might not think so when I tell you exactly where I've moved too."

That unruly eyebrow rose again. "Where?"

"Well, let's just say we're gonna be neighbours."

It proved to be another pleasant surprise. He kinda liked the thought of her sleeping next door. "Hope ya don't snore," he teased, not wanting to let on just how much he liked the idea.

"Right back at ya!" she countered.

Her face sobered and she reached out to lightly brush his shoulder with her finger tips. Even through a layer of leather and flannel it seemed to penetrate him. "If you have any nightmares I won't be far away though." She seemed a little embarrassed. "That's if you wanted the company."

He felt his chest tighten. "'course, kid. Only be careful." He felt a little uncomfortable himself. "Thanks."

"Anytime," she insisted softly.

There was a long drawn out silence until Marie turned back to the fridge. Logan's eyes strayed down to her ass again as she rooted about and he experienced a strange churning inside.

Hey, don't even think about it, bub, he warned himself, turning away. This was Marie. Sweet innocent Marie. Hooker clothes aside, he cared for her too much to ever want to jeopardise the precious relationship they had. Not to mention the aggro he would get from the X-Geeks.

He stopped dead. Jeopardise? What the hell was he thinking? He had never even thought of Marie in that way before.

"Penny for them?" she whispered, and he snapped out of his sinful thoughts, hoping he didn't look as guilty as he felt.

"Huh?"

Marie cocked her head to one side, regarding him sympathetically. "Oh, nothing." She seemed concerned. "Hey, you look fit to drop. Why don't you go get some sleep." She smiled gently. "We can walk up together, if you like."

He nodded, accepting that he was rather beat. "Sure, kid."

He waited for her to pour a glass of milk, grabbed his bag and beer, and then they meandered their way through various corridors and up several flights of stairs until they reached the teacher's wing.

As they started up the long corridor Marie caught his gaze. "Any luck?"

He knew what she meant. "Nah. It was a dead end."

"I'm sorry."

"You and me both, kid."

"Don't give up though," she added. "It's only a matter of time."

Her words touched him a great deal and he knew then just why she meant so much to him. She gave him hope. He halted in the gloom and looked at her. "Look…thanks, Marie."

"For what?"

He shrugged, not sure what to say. "For being a good friend."

He was puzzled by the emotion she tried but failed to conceal, a pain in her eyes that gave her an air of sadness. Her smile seemed decidedly forced as she struggled with the words: "Anytime."

She quickly turned away, gesturing to a closed door. "Well, this is me. Goodnight, Logan. Welcome home." Logan could smell the salty tang of tears but she had disappeared behind the door before he could utter another word.

He stood for a moment staring blankly into the mahogany wood, hazel eyes glinting with bewilderment.

What the fuck had that been all about?

Frowning, he wondered if he should knock and find out what was wrong. Something was obviously wrong. Heightened senses gave him the ability to read people quite well and he had known Marie long enough to read her better than most.

Or would she find it overbearing when he had scarcely been back five minutes? She wasn't a kid anymore, he could see that plainly enough with his lusty ole eyes. She had her own life now. He didn't want to interfere.

And yet…sensing those tears…it had twisted at his gut. He didn't like to think of her hurting in any way. Had he hurt her? What had he said? What the fuck had he said that could possibly hurt her?

Only about them being friends.

The cogs turned sluggishly in his weary brain. Perhaps she had just been really happy that he thought of her as his friend. Emotional, like? It was no secret that he wasn't the most sociable of men. Friends meant attachments and it was safer and simpler to go it alone.

But why the negative emotions? Why that sadness? Could he have simply read her wrong? He was fit to drop, after all. Barely able to think straight after riding most of the day.

Perplexed, he scrubbed a hand across his face and eventually retired to his own room, deciding it would be better to just leave her be. He could spend some time with her in the morning and see how she was then. If all seemed OK he wouldn't mention anything.

Despite being exhausted it still took him some time before he was finally able to surrender to sleep.

******************************

Marie stared up at the night-drenched ceiling, the darkness comforting somehow, almost embracing. Part of her was hoping that Logan might have a nightmare so that she could go to him, another part was disgusted with herself for wanting him to suffer simply for her benefit.

His words had sliced through her heart so effectively that those claws of his couldn't have done the job any better. They had shattered all of her hopes. All of her dreams. Made a stark reality of her deepest fear.

That they would never be more than just friends.

The fact that he would have no inkling of what he had done to her made it all the worst. For Loner-Logan to even regard someone as a friend - a good friend at that - was something close to an honour. She should be thankful.

But it wasn't enough. She knew that now. Had realised it when he had said those words. She wanted him. She wanted him body and soul. Heart and mind. She wanted everything he was willing to offer and more besides.

Tears pricked at her eyes. But it was never going to happen.

Never.

Never seemed an achingly long time.

She had so hoped that once she became a woman he might see her differently. Jubes was always telling her that she had all the right curves in all the right places. Curves that men liked. She wasn't blind either. Guys did look at her. She had even noticed Scott's gaze drop to her chest on the odd occasion.

And now that she could touch. Now that she could finally touch…

She turned to muffle her sobs into the pillow. Oh, what was the point being touchable when the man she wanted to touch her would never touch her in the way she wanted? It was such a cruel irony. Such a bitter blow after all these years of hoping. And now that Logan was so close, practically living next door, she didn't think she could bare it.

Her only consolation, although it would prove bittersweet, was that he never stayed long. She hated him leaving, never wanted him to go, but now it would be her only respite. She could even encourage him back on the road again. Back to his searching.

Suddenly wishing that she had never sneaked into his trailer all those years ago, she cried herself to sleep.

********************************

Logan awoke to the distant hiss of running water. Momentarily disorientated he sat up with a start and swept his gaze around the room.

Where was -

He visibly relaxed, running a hand through his sleep-dishevelled hair. Oh right. He had returned to the institute last night. He never really stayed long enough to become settled so always had this reaction at first.

Leaning back against the headboard he concentrated on that sound again. Water?

Marie's shower?

Yep, it had to be. It was coming from her room. The bathroom was probably right behind his bed.

He closed his eyes, just to relax for a moment, but was shocked to discover that Marie had invaded his thoughts. A very naked Marie. A very wet naked Marie. Covered in sparkling soap bubbles.

Shit.

Where the hell had that come from?

His eyes snapped open when he felt his hand travel down south almost as if it had a will of its own. Ashamed, he tore out of bed.

Standing on unsteady legs in the middle of the room he actually felt embarrassed, even though there was no one around to witness it, thank god.

This was Marie, for Christ's sake. His Marie.

The kid.

He suddenly felt the biggest pervert alive. To even think of wanking off to her image…

The water continued to hiss.

…those perfect breasts covered in bubbles…

Get a grip, man, get a fuckin' grip! This was wrong. All kinds of wrong.

He glared daggers at the wall, desperate for the water to stop.

To his relief it did.

He continued to stare at the wall, wondering what she was doing now. Towelling off? Applying lotion? He swallowed with some difficulty. All those intimate little things women did in the bathroom?

Damn it!

As he hurried into the bathroom for an ice cold shower, he suddenly heard Marie's scream, followed by a loud thud. A look of horror crossed his face.

He didn't hesitate for a second. Running back into the bedroom he wrenched on his sweats, flung the door open wide and tore into the corridor.

"Marie?!"

Her door was locked but all it took was a single claw to gain access to the room.

"Marie? Kid, are you all right?"

He heard her swear. "Logan? Hey, please don't come -"

Hurrying into her bathroom he came to an almost screeching stop - the result of bare feet against smooth damp tiles - and simply gaped at her.

Marie looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up. She also looked fucking gorgeous. The skimpy piece of cloth trying but failing to decently cover her, a poor excuse for a towel.

"Logan! I said don't come in, damn it!"

Sitting in a heap on the bathroom floor, her wet hair plastered her back and shoulders in spiralling tendrils, her face although scrubbed clean was flushed desirably, her breasts were heaving mesmerisingly against the cream cotton of the towel, and those shapely legs of hers seemed to stretch on and on forever.

"Logan!" she persisted. "Go away! I'm half naked here!"

"You're hurt…" he insisted seriously, shaking any erotic thoughts from his mind. "I heard ya fall." He could also sense she was in pain even though she was trying very hard not to show it.

"I slipped when I got out of the bath, no big deal!"

He couldn't understand why she was so angry. A bit embarrassed, yeah, but why the bitchiness? It wasn't like her.

She struggled to get up, which proved a feat in itself with a skimpy towel wrapped around her, but as soon as she started to put weight onto her left ankle she cried out and fell back on her ass again.

She started to cry and Logan hurried over to her, lifted her up in his arms and started off for the bedroom. "Look's like ya twisted ya ankle, kid."

She buried herself into his bare chest, still crying, and he was surprised the pain was actually that bad. A selfish part of him, however, liked the feel of her against his skin, her delicate arms wrapped around his neck, those beautiful breasts of hers crushed against him. She smelled so good. Clean and innocent. A million miles away from the women he was used to being close to.

Instead of lowering her to the bed, he sat down himself, so that she ended up on his lap, arms still wrapped around him. Which wasn't really necessary but just happened.

She looked at him, eyes glistening with tears, but didn't say anything.

He finally found his voice. "Does it hurt, kid?"

She bit her lip and nodded but for some reason he felt she meant more than just her ankle.

She fleetingly closed her eyes and when she opened them again, a single tear ran down her face. Before he knew what he was doing he had reached down to kiss it.

Marie gasped and tensed in his arms. He sensed her heart rate kick up a notch.

"Don't like to see ya cryin'," he said softly. "Want me to make it better?"

At first she didn't seem to understand but then her face animated as it suddenly dawned on her what he meant.

"Oh no, Logan! It's only a twisted ankle. Hank or Jean can sort it out. It's not bad enough to give you pain as well."

She felt so good in his arms. Fitted perfectly. And her vulnerability appealed to his more primal needs, to protect…and to possess.

He blinked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Rising to his feet he carefully turned and lowered her down on the bed. She didn't seem willing to untangle her arms from around his neck though and ended up lowering him down with her so that their faces were mere inches apart.

They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Dark eyes assessing, wondering…hoping.

His own heartbeat started to thud in his ears as he acknowledged the woman beneath him. She hadn't been the kid in a long time but he was only now realising it. Or maybe he had seen it but didn't want to accept it. Because accepting it would mean he would have to accept his true feelings.

Which were?

That lump was back in his throat, along with a whole host of misgivings, telling him that this was wrong, that this was Marie. The kid he promised to take care of…

If her breasts heaved any faster he felt he would explode with need, desperate to taste them, taste her…that clean innocent skin…now completely touchable.

He could still take care of her. Intimacy would only seal the bond that had been forged between them. Make it complete. And there was no doubting her desire for him. It scented the air irresistibly - already addictive.

He searched her face. "Last night?" he whispered. "At the door. What did I do wrong?"

Her eyes turned sad again and he knew she wanted to look away. He was glad that she didn't. "I don't think I can…" she hesitated.

"Can what, darlin'?"

"Just be friends. Not anymore."

Inside he felt elated. Forget right and wrong, or what the X-Geeks would say, he realised he had wanted this for years. Wanted her.

Needed her.

A whisper of a smile crossed his lips. "You can be friends -"

Her face fell.

"…and lovers, y'know," he added.

She started to cry again. "Oh, Logan. I've wanted that for so long."

"Me too, baby," he confessed hoarsely. "Although…I tried not to think it."

"Why?" she appeared genuinely surprised, even annoyed.

He tried to shrug, which proved impossible in his position. "It felt wrong somehow. You were so young."

"Perhaps. But I'm a woman now," she insisted, the fact seeming very important to her.

"I had noticed," he grinned wolfishly.

She tried to smile but ended up grimacing instead and he realised that her ankle must still be hurting bad. He hated to see her suffering and vowed, then and there, that she never would again. Not whilst he was around.

He had an idea.

"Let me heal ya, darlin'…an' show you how much I want this too…"

She frowned.

"We can be real quick…"

She reached up to timidly caress his sideburns with the back of her hand. "Kiss me, Logan. Please."

An almighty surge of desire swept through him and he attacked her mouth with an urgency he had never known before. He didn't kiss if he could help it. It always felt too intimate. He didn't like anyone getting too close.

Except her.

As he explored her delicious mouth, the pull came, but it was fleeting and there was barely any pain. It had been controlled. When she relaxed beneath him he assumed it had been enough to heal her ankle. He felt fine, perhaps a little weak. But still strong enough to keep on kissin'!

When they finally parted, somewhat breathlessly, she laughed quietly and he cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Neighbours…" she sang with a giggle…"everybody needs good neighbours…"

He frowned humorously. "You've lost me, kid."

"…and good neighbours become…"

Something clicked. Ah, yeah…that crappy Australian soap she liked to watch. He smirked, completing her sentence for her. "…good friends who have the added bonus of frequent hot sex."

"You seem a little over confident there, Wolvie," she teased happily. "A bit…cocky."

"Oh, I'm more than a bit cocky," he threw back.

"If your recent thoughts are anything to go by, you are quite the bad boy."

"Never said I was an angel." He smiled, softly caressing her flushed cheek. "That's your job, kid."

She sighed dramatically. "But not for long by the look of things." She tapped her head with a grin.

He started to kiss her neck, moving up to whisper in her ear: "You can be my naughty little angel then."

She laughed but not for long because the way he was teasing her earlobe with his tongue made her melt into a gooey mess and lose all touch with coherent thought.


End file.
